


No More Nightmare

by Bangtan_Benhead



Category: The Babadook (2014), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Murder, Autumn in Australia, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt, Established Relationship, Fantasizing, Heavy Angst, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Mild Gore, Polyamory, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Smut, Somebody help my babies, Suicide Attempt, Suspense, The crossover nobody asked for but I needed to write, Threesome - M/M/M, Thriller, Vacation, Violent Thoughts, lots of feels
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-07 10:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13432449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bangtan_Benhead/pseuds/Bangtan_Benhead
Summary: Un bien merecido descanso es todo lo que los Bangtan Boys necesitan, y pareciera que el destino se pone de su lado al presentarles una increíble casa vacacional en la exótica Australia. El precio resulta tan ridículo que no pueden negarse a semejante oferta, y se aventuran en un viaje que, más que el paraíso que buscaban, terminará convirtiéndose en una horrible pesadilla para los siete.Cosas muy raras comienzan a suceder, llevándolos poco a poco al abismo. Un simple libro infantil podría cambiarlo todo. ¿Será ésta la perdición de los Bangtan?"No puedes deshacerte del Babadook."[ AU! / Crossover ]





	1. The Most Dangerous Place

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [No More Nightmare [Eng]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13754514) by [Bangtan_Benhead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bangtan_Benhead/pseuds/Bangtan_Benhead)



> El presente fanfic está ubicado en un Universo Alterno (AU), Crossover con "The Babadook" (2014).  
> No poseo ningún derecho sobre la trama original que se lleva a cabo en la película, sino que es propiedad total de su escritora y directora, Jennifer Kent. 
> 
> La historia se desarrolla en un tiempo posterior a la cronología original, en la actualidad (tres años después), y se hará mención ocasional de los personajes que en el filme aparecen. Sin embargo, la trama de este fic está centrada - obviamente - en los integrantes de BTS (nuestros hermosos xhinos), quienes pertenecen a sus familias, sus compañeros y ARMY.
> 
> *NO es 100% necesario haber visto la película para entender lo que pasa en la historia, ya que será igualmente explicada conforme transcurran los eventos. O, en su defecto, tampoco necesitan saberlo todo sobre los chicos, pues la historia se desvía un poco de sus vidas personales y su carrera (es un AU, después de todo).*  
> Aunque, por supuesto, sugiero que antes vean el filme (altamente recomendado) para evitar posibles Spoilers durante la trama.  
> . . . Y que escuchen a los Bangtan, porque son asombrosos. <3

 

Nada parecía tener sentido. Una oferta así no debía ser real, mucho menos honesta; y, sin embargo, allí estaban ellos, aferrándose ingenuamente a la fortuna que de forma tan inesperada les sonreía. La idea de unas bien merecidas vacaciones asaltaba los pensamientos del septeto de jóvenes desde hacía un tiempo, muy a su manera, quizás. Mas no hubo sido sino hasta que el inteligente líder se encontró, casi por casualidad, un anuncio que, perdido por la Web, había llegado a su alcance cual solución divina a sus problemas. Un viaje se antojaba, ciertamente, como un escape al estrés de la rutina laboral, y un cambio amistoso de entorno, para variar, podría servir como un buen medio para despejarse de todo.

Y a los chicos – exceptuando al bailarín de Busan, que se reservaba su aversión respecto al abandono de su hogar y su espacio seguro – les había gustado bastante la idea de una casa vacacional para los siete. Un ambiente cómodo y relajado era lo que ellos tanto necesitaban en esos momentos, y quince días fuera de la ciudad sonaban realmente prometedores. ¿El destino? La indómita Australia.

   —    ¿Australia, en serio? ¿Como por qué?  
   —    Queda más cerca y el vuelo es más barato que ir a América…, que, por cierto, a ChimChim no le gusta. – defendió Namjoon, sin inmutarse ante el constante alegato de su compañero.

Suga sólo necesitaba un pretexto para quejarse, eso todos lo sabían. En realidad, no le desagradaba del todo la idea, y estaba de acuerdo con lo del descanso, desde luego. Nadie podía negarse a unas vacaciones, y menos a unas tan convenientes.

   —    No es que no me guste…, sólo que está muy lejos de casa. – repuso el menor.  
   —    De cualquier manera, esto va a ser divertido. ¡Unas vacaciones con sólo los Bangtan! – Taehyung animó desde su asiento, notablemente entusiasta.

Se encontraban los cuatro sentados, en ese momento, en la sala de espera del aeropuerto de Seúl, aguardando por su vuelo. Faltaban cerca de treinta minutos para su hora de partida, y Jin había acompañado a Jungkook y a Hoseok a buscar algo de comer mientras tanto, temiendo que pudieran perderse en el proceso.

   —    Más vale que no se metan en aprietos hasta que lleguemos a la casa, o Jin va a culparme de todo y me matará, de seguro. – instruyó el líder, con semblante serio, a lo que los dos menores presentes rieron.  
   —    Como sea… Despiértenme cuando sea hora de abordar. – replicó Suga, acomodándose mejor en su asiento para encontrar una postura más grata y ajustándose la almohada de viaje entorno a su nuca.  
   —    Que Hobi hyung lo despierte, yo planeo llegar con vida a Australia. – bromeó Tae.

Ignorando el comentario anterior con un ruedo de ojos mental,  el rapero de Daegu se dispuso entonces a tomar su pequeña siesta. Tiró del visor de su gorra negra hacia abajo de modo que ésta le cubriera parcialmente la cara, reclinándose en su asiento. Los ojos de Namjoon se paseaban por todo el recinto, esperando localizar por algún lado al resto de los chicos, mientras que Jimin y Taehyung se envolvían en una nueva conversación entre ellos sobre cuán entusiasmados estaban de llegar por fin a su destino – el segundo quizás más efusivo al respecto que el primero.

   —    Namjoonie hyung, ¿hay alguna playa en Adelaide? – le preguntó el bailarín.  
   —    Creo que sí; según investigué, es realmente bonita. Además, tendremos piscina en casa, y la playa no debe quedar muy lejos del pueblo.  
   —    ¡Asombroso! – palmoteó V.

 

Minutos más tarde, los tres faltantes ya estaban de vuelta, cada uno con un paquete de galletas o frituras en mano. Desde luego que Taehyung se tomó la libertad de robarle un par de galletas al menor de los Bangtan una vez que se hubo sentado nuevamente a su lado, por lo que Jungkook alegó fútilmente. Jin tomó asiento en el espacio libre junto a Namjoon, donde había estado sentado previamente, bastante entretenido con las frituras de maíz que masticaba; el rapero le pasó un brazo por los hombros con naturalidad, sonriendo al verle tan entusiasta respecto a la comida como de costumbre. Jimin y J-Hope se dedicaron a lanzarse miradas divertidas entre sí al ver a ese par, haciendo gestos de corazones con las manos e imitando dramáticamente a una pareja de enamorados, claramente mofándose de ambos hyungs. El líder de los raperos dio un ruedo de ojos ante esto, con humor.

            Hacía cerca de tres años que Namjoon y Jin salían de manera oficial. Aceptar lo que sentía el uno por el otro había sido toda una Odisea para ambos, en parte porque les tomó algún un tiempo darse cuenta de la verdadera naturaleza de sus sentimientos – más específicamente a Jin, que nunca antes se había sentido atraído hacia otro hombre, ya que para Namjoon sucedió algo similar al “amor a primera vista” –, en parte porque no estaban seguros de cómo reaccionarían los demás ante ello. Luego de casi un año de vacilación, coqueteos “sutiles” e íntima convivencia, la química entre ambos fue inevitable. Fue una sorpresa para los dos ver que sus compañeros lo tomaran con tanta naturalidad, como si hubiesen sabido desde siempre que ellos terminarían juntos. Por supuesto, la reacción de Big Hit fue un asunto completamente distinto; la discreción fue su sentencia inmediata, “por el bien de su imagen”, según su agente. Nada que no hubiesen esperado escuchar, de todas formas, pues era comprensible que temieran respecto a la polémica que semejante noticia desataría en los medios, a pesar de que en ninguna parte del contrato les prohibían una relación romántica.

 

El vuelo les pareció relativamente corto, teniendo en cuenta que todos durmieron la mayor parte del trayecto. Tras ser despertado para abordar, Yoongi dispuso de todo el tiempo que tuvo a partir de ese momento para volver a los brazos de Morfeo, negándose a abrir los ojos sino hasta que el avión hubo aterrizado. Jin, Taehyung y Jungkook casi saltaban de sus asientos debido a la emoción. El cambio climático era apenas perceptible en el aire, abandonando en cuestión de horas las frescas primaveras de Corea para adentrarse en un cálido otoño del Sur de Australia; sin embargo, la variación en el paisaje era realmente impresionante. Tonalidades anaranjadas y rojizas, propias de mayo en la región, teñían el ambiente; era verdaderamente hermoso.

El aeropuerto de Adelaide era encantador; no tan grande, quizás, pero bastante acorde con el clima y el lugar. Los Bangtan estaban fascinados con cada cosa que veían, no dejaban de tomar fotos de todo.

   —    Definitivamente, parecen unos turistas. – señaló Suga.  
   —    ¿No es lo que somos? – replicó Jin, que se había rezagado un poco para asegurarse de que no faltara ninguno. – Deja de quejarte y sigue tomando fotos, es muy lindo aquí.  
   —    Está irritable porque no pudo seguir durmiendo. – bromeó Hoseok, pasándole un brazo por encima de los hombros al rapero de Daegu. – Pero es cierto lo que dice hyung, este lugar es asombroso.  
   —    ¡Lo es! ¡Y qué agradable el clima! – intervino el optimista Jimin, sonriente.

V y Kookie, por su parte, se habían puesto a juguetear entre ellos, empujándose mutuamente con su equipaje como un par de infantes desastrosos – lo que era una descripción no muy alejada de ellos, a decir verdad.

   —    Llevaremos nuestras maletas a la casa y, después, iremos juntos a conocer la ciudad. – dijo el líder, ayudando a Jin con una de las maletas que acarreaba y encaminándose con el resto hacia la salida del aeropuerto.  
   —    ¿Y cómo se supone que lleguemos a la casa? – indagó Suga.

En ese momento, V golpeó con su maleta a Jimin, haciéndolo trastabillar. Los dos maknaes, junto con J-Hope, se carcajearon burlonamente del pobre, quien no tardó en unirse al juego y aporreó igualmente a su compañero con el equipaje que llevaba, para luego soltarle una patada – carente de fuerza real, por supuesto.

   —    ¡Hey, niños, compórtense! ¿Qué tienen, cinco años? No me hagan regresarlos personalmente hasta Seúl. – les riñó Jin.  
   —    ¡Sí, Eomma! – se burló Jungkook, provocando que el resto riera más.

Decir que estaba escandalizado era poco, tal parecía que en cualquier momento les iría a jalar las orejas para detenerlos. Namjoon y Suga no pudieron evitar reírse en ese momento, por lo que el mayor de los Bangtan les lanzó una mirada fulminante.

   —    ¿No vamos a irnos? – instó.  
   —    Ya, ya, lo siento. Déjenme hacer una llamada, la camioneta debe estar esperándonos fuera. – se excusó Namjoon, sacando el teléfono móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón.

Se adelantó un poco para apartarse del barullo que los menores y J-Hope armaban, para así poder hablar por teléfono. Mientras tanto, Jin guio al resto de los chicos hacia la sala de espera, a modo de tenerlos al menos sentados y “quietos” por un rato en lo que su novio resolvía el asunto del transporte.

   —    ¿Por qué son tan ruidosos? ¡Bajen el volumen! Perturban la paz de este lugar. – les dijo Suga, al tiempo que se instalaba en uno de los asientos de plástico, arrastrando sus pertenencias consigo.  
   —    Perdón, hyung. – Jimin sonrió, controlando sus carcajadas por un instante, para sentarse en el asiento junto al rapero, rodeando los hombros del otro con sus brazos afectuosamente.

Yoongi abrió la boca para protestar al respecto, pero volvió a cerrarla casi de inmediato. Últimamente se volvía cada vez más difícil para él hallar motivos para querer apartar a Jimin de sí, dado que rara vez lo fastidiaba de verdad; su cercanía ya comenzaba a volverse costumbre para ambos, aparentemente. El menor interpretó su gesto como una buena señal, por lo que se permitió recargar su cabeza sobre el hombro ajeno.

Taehyung se había acercado también, alentado al ver cómo sus dos compañeros parecían compartir un momento, y sin dejar de lado sus aires juguetones, fue a sentarse sobre el regazo de su coterráneo, siendo – de acuerdo a su mente – un intento de unirse a ellos. Suga no vaciló en empujarlo para quitárselo de encima, mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos.

   —    Tú no, V. ¡Aléjate! – le reprochó, aunque su voz conservaba cierto tono de broma en el fondo. – Ve a sentarte allá, al final de la fila. No quiero verte.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas ante esto, divertidos. Incluso Tae mismo reía, pues ya conocía a su compañero lo suficiente como para saber que su malhumor no era en serio. No obstante, obedeció, y fue a tomar asiento un par de lugares más apartados de él, imitando unos ojos de cachorro. Hoseok, que se carcajeaba todavía de su amigo, se sintió lo bastante osado como para sentarse justo al otro lado del feroz rapero, ocupando el asiento que quedaba libre entre él y Jin.

   —    ¿Yo puedo sentarme aquí, hyung? – le preguntó con humor.  
   —    No lo sé, ¿puedes?

Fue su sardónica respuesta la que provocó aún más risas entre los Bangtan.

En cuestión de minutos, el líder del grupo estaba de vuelta, recuperando su equipaje que había quedado a cargo de Jin mientras que realizaba la llamada telefónica. Ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar a qué se debía el alboroto, ya sospechaba que se trataría de alguna tontera de los chicos, como siempre. Se inclinó para depositar un fugaz beso sobre el pelo de su novio antes de hablar.

   —    Está todo listo. La camioneta estará aquí en un minuto, así que todos recojan sus cosas, no vayan a olvidar algo. La esperaremos afuera, en la entrada, para subir todo al maletero. ¿De acuerdo?  
   —    Sí, Appa. – dijeron Tae y Kookie al unisón, reiterando las risas.

 

Namjoon se había encargado de rentar una camioneta, una vez que las fechas para el viaje habían sido acordadas, que les sirviera de transporte en Adelaide, y así evitarse el gasto extra de taxis cada que desearan salir a visitar algún lugar de la ciudad, o simplemente necesitaran abastecerse de víveres. A todos les pareció una idea brillante, digna del ingenio de su líder, y Jin adoraba que ello implicara trasladarse todos juntos a todas partes. ¡Más tiempo de calidad con los Bangtan, tal como en unas vacaciones familiares! Cosa que prácticamente eran, a decir verdad.

 

            Luego de que todos recolectaran sus respectivos equipajes, los siete jóvenes coreanos se encaminaron hacia las puertas principales del aeropuerto de Adelaide, para ahí esperar por su transporte prometido. Hoseok, Taehyung y Jungkook irradiaban entusiasmo puro, mientras que Yoongi parecía luchar contra las fuerzas de la gravedad para seguir caminando. La temperatura era realmente agradable, y no muy distinta a la que tenían en Corea del Sur por esas fechas, por lo que el día lucía resplandeciente afuera.

Jin se colocó entonces su gorra azul para prevenir los luminosos rayos de sol; Namjoon lucía tan guapo como siempre hacía con aquellas gafas oscuras que portaba. El rapero sintió su mirada y le sonrió. Nadie los reconocía en Adelaide. Nadie los juzgaría ni les cuestionaría nada por estar juntos, entonces. Tan pronto aquel pensamiento cruzó la mente del más alto, se aproximó a su novio para rodearle la cintura con un brazo, atrayéndolo más a sí mientras andaban a la salida. Ninguno de los otros Bangtan pareció notarlo, o de hacerlo, optaron por ignorarlo. Namjoon aprovechó que sus compañeros se adelantaban – con su parloteo y sus vitoreos – hacia el exterior del aeropuerto para inclinarse rápidamente hacia el mayor, uniendo sus labios por un instante que desearon hubiese sido eterno.

   —    ¡Ugh! ¡Esperen hasta que tengan su cuarto! – les interrumpió Suga, con una fingida mueca de desagrado. Sólo lo hacía por fastidiar, claro estaba.

Jin rodó los ojos, exhalando un suspiro de aparente tedio. Tal vez se equivocaban al pensar que nadie los molestaría por demostrarse afecto abiertamente, para variar.

 

Era una mini-van familiar, precisamente para siete personas, con espacio suficiente en el portaequipajes para todas sus cosas. Namjoon, desde luego, tomó el puesto del conductor –que se ubicaba, inusualmente para el coreano, a la derecha –, mientras que Jin ocupaba el asiento de copiloto; en los asientos de pasajeros, se encontraban Jungkook y V en la primera fila, y en la parte trasera iban acomodados J-Hope, Suga y Jimin, respectivamente. Extendido sobre su regazo, el mayor de los Bangtan sostenía un mapa de la ciudad.

   —    ¿Estás seguro de que sabes en qué dirección debemos partir? – interrogó a su pareja, con una escéptica ceja enarcada.  
   —    Sólo abre el GPS y busca la dirección que anoté. No creo que sea muy complicado llegar desde aquí. – instruyó éste, en respuesta, mientras se ajustaba el cinturón de seguridad y comprobaba todos los controles del vehículo.  
   —    ¿Por qué Rap Mon está al volante? Nos va a perder. – fue el humorístico comentario de Jungkook desde el asiento de atrás.  
   —    ¡Nunca llegaremos a la casa! – dramatizó a su vez Tae, abrazando al menor a su lado al tiempo que fingía romper en llanto. Divertido, Jungkook lo apartó de sí mientras los otros reían.  
   —    Dejen de quejarse, llegaremos a la casa sin problemas. – se defendió Namjoon, mirando al resto a través del retrovisor.  
   —    No sean tan crueles con Moni. Además, tiene a un excelente copiloto. Estaremos bien. – intervino Jin, con una amplia sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

El aludido lo miró con una ceja enarcada, pero pronto sus hoyuelos salieron a relucir al devolverle la sonrisa igualmente. Volviendo su atención a la tarea en manos, echó a andar el motor de la mini-van para así salir del aparcadero del aeropuerto, por fin.

   —    Muy bien. _Let’s go!_ – animó el líder, y los Bangtan no tardaron en expresar su entusiasmo y energía a través de gritos y vitoreos.

 

En el transcurso de su pequeña travesía sobre ruedas para dar con la casa, los chicos habían encendido la radio para escuchar algo de música popular en inglés y “entrar en ambiente”. La vivaz melodía de “ _Helicopter”,_ de los británicos Bloc Party, resonaba a través de las bocinas, animándolos a todos y alentándolos a cantar al unisón. Aún con las cuatro ventanas abajo, Suga insistía en que se sofocaba estando atrás, lo que todos justificaban a modo de broma con que era el “abuelo”. Jin y Namjoon, por su parte, discutían las direcciones que debían tomar en el camino; todo parecía más confuso para ambos debido a la diferencia en las normas de conducción. Los maknaes no dejaban de tomar fotos de sus alrededores, como era de esperarse, registrando tanto como podían en sus memorias digitales; Adelaide era muy distinta a las otras ciudades del mundo que habían visitado.

   —    Hey, ¿sabías que en Australia reside la mayor parte de los animales más peligrosos del mundo? – inquirió Suga a su compañero rapero, mientras leía un inofensivo folleto de la zona que había recogido al llegar al aeropuerto.  
   —    ¿Ah, sí? – la mirada curiosa de Hobi automáticamente se posó en el otro.  
   —    Ajá. Hay un millar de especies de insectos altamente ponzoñosos. Aquí lo dice, está todo en inglés. – señaló la página con total tranquilidad. J-Hope se asomó para comprobar si era cierto lo que decía, con visible gesto de angustia.

Jimin lanzó una mirada vacilante al mayor.

   —    Está jugando, ¿no, hyung?  
   —    Para nada. También dice que es muy común encontrarse con cocodrilos hasta en los jardines.  
   —    ¡¿Cocodrilos?! – repitió el bailarín, incrédulo.  
   —    Sí, y de los grandes. – asintió Suga, quien parecía estar disfrutando internamente del pavor que comenzaba a manifestarse en sus dos amigos. – Y, ¿qué decir de las serpientes?  
   —    ¡¿SERPIENTES?! – Hoseok casi chilló, abriendo los ojos con horror ante la sola mención de aquellos reptiles.  
   —    Sí. ¿Sabías que 21 de las 25 especies más letales de serpientes habitan en el continente australiano? Las encuentras literalmente en todas partes, hasta en el centro comercial o en el inodoro.  
_—    Oh my God!_ – el rapero de Gwangju apenas podía contener el pánico. – Namjoon, ¿podemos volver al aeropuerto? Ya no quiero estar aquí. – le llamó desde su asiento.

   —    ¿Qué? No, claro que no. ¡Suga, deja de estar asustando a los demás! – replicó el líder.  
   —    Yo sólo les estoy informando sobre lo que leí aquí. No hace daño saberlo. – se defendió el aludido con fingida inocencia. – ¡Miren! Aquí viene la sección de Adelaide… – dijo, cambiando la página del ilustrativo folleto, que más bien parecía una guía para morbosos (o un efectivo repelente de turistas).  
   —    Deje eso, o Hobi hyung tendrá pesadillas. – intervino Jungkook, arrebatándole el folleto de las manos al mayor. – Además, Jiminie también está asustado ahora, y no voy a compartir cuarto con ninguno de los dos si van a estar quejándose por todo.  
   —    ¿Puedo verlo? – pidió Tae, mirando el pequeño librillo con curiosidad.  
   —    No, nadie va a verlo. ¡Estamos en unas malditas vacaciones familiares y no van a arruinar el viaje con sus cuentos! Jungkookie, dame eso. – Jin exigió desde su asiento, volviéndose y estirando una mano hacia el menor para recibir el folleto. Tan pronto lo tuvo, lo dobló sin ningún cuidado y lo guardó en el fondo de su bolso (si le preguntaban, era una maleta de mano, pero todos sabían que se trataba de un bolso).  
   —    ¡Ash! Qué aguafiestas. – se quejó Suga, aunque quizás muy en el fondo (y esto jamás lo admitiría abiertamente) también se sentía un poco alarmado por la información recién descubierta. No obstante, se quedó con las ganas de averiguar si existirían mayores peligros en la simpática Adelaide o si, esperanzadamente, tendrían acaso unas vacaciones tranquilas.

 

Les tomó cerca de una hora dar con el lugar, con todo y la bendita asistencia del GPS del celular. Tener que conducir del lado contrario al acostumbrado era todo un lío, sobre todo para el desorientado Namjoon, que apenas era capaz de interpretar las señales, contando con su intelecto. Pero, finalmente, toda aquella cómica incidencia había valido la pena. La voz automatizada del GPS avisó el final de la ruta, y la mini-van se detuvo justo en frente de la vistosa casa. Las exclamaciones de asombro no se hicieron esperar entre los Bangtan.

Era una amplia construcción de dos pisos a simple vista, la fachada era encantadora, y no parecía haber rastro de cocodrilo alguno en el patio delantero. No lucía exactamente como una de esas lujosas mansiones americanas que muestran en películas de Hollywood, pero se veía lo bastante amplia para albergarlos a todos. Taehyung abrió la puerta de la mini-van tan pronto el auto se hubo detenido, apresurándose a salir de ésta, seguido de cerca por sus compañeros. Namjoon y Jin mostraron un poco menos de ansiedad al descender del vehículo.  
En la entrada de la casa, una mujer vestida con un elegante saco y falda – muy profesional – los esperaba, portando una sonrisa de negocios. Su cabello rojizo caía a su espalda perfectamente liso, resaltando sobre el color oscuro de su traje. Mientras Jin se dirigía a la parte trasera del auto para ayudar a sus maknaes a sacar el equipaje del maletero, el líder del grupo se adelantó para saludar a la mujer que los recibía.

 

   —    ¡Hola, bienvenidos! Soy Claire, abogada y representante de la propiedad. – ella saludó, extendiendo una mano hacia el muchacho.  
   —    Hola, gracias. Yo soy Kim NamJoon, es un gusto conocerla en persona. – dijo él, sonriendo de vuelta a la pelirroja conforme se acercaba para estrechar su mano. – Disculpe la demora. Nos perdimos un poco en el camino desde el aeropuerto.  
   —    Oh, está bien, descuiden. – repuso con aparente calma, aunque en su rostro podía verse un aire de sorpresa. – Te escuchabas mayor al teléfono y en los e-mails.  
   —    ¿Sí? – el rapero río entre dientes, un tanto cohibido. – Bueno, espero que no haya ningún inconveniente con eso.  
   —    En absoluto.  
   —    Umm… Estos son mis compañeros…, los Bangtan. – Namjoon señaló con un pequeño asentimiento a los otros seis jóvenes que parecían estar peleándose por sacar sus respectivas pertenencias de la cajuela de la mini-van. Mentalmente, estrelló la palma de su mano contra su frente; tal parecía que con ellos nunca podría dar una buena impresión delante de los otros.  
   —    Hola, soy Jin. – el castaño se había adelantado hasta plantarse justo al lado de su novio, estirando su mano igualmente hacia la mujer, quien le devolvió el saludo.

Habían estado practicando su inglés durante el camino, a petición de Namjoon, ya que lo necesitarían si planeaban salir de vez en cuando de la casa y comunicarse con los otros, pues podía llegar a ser verdaderamente tedioso para el líder tener que traducir todo lo que sus compañeros decían o viceversa. Y aunque no lo dijera abiertamente, todos sabían que era así y lo compadecían.

   —    Es un gusto. – dijo ella, difícilmente pasando por alto el hecho de que el brazo del mayor de los Bangtan se había entrelazado casi posesivamente con el del líder. Desviando su mirada al quinteto que se acercaba más atrás, entre tropezones y empujones de unos con otros, Claire unió sus manos con fingido entusiasmo. – Bienvenidos todos.  
   —    ¡Gracias! – corearon ellos.  
   — _La casa es realmente fantástica_. – comentó V (en su idioma, naturalmente).  
   —    Él dice que la casa luce fantástica. – se encargó de traducir Namjoon, desde luego.  
   —    Oh, me alegro de que les guste. – sonrió la mujer. – Vamos adentro, les mostraré el resto de la casa.

 

Emocionados todos, la siguieron al interior de la propiedad, arrastrando su equipaje consigo. Jin le dedicó una mirada ansiosa al más alto, quien se limitó a sonreírle de manera alentadora. Hoseok, por su parte, miraba en todas direcciones como si buscara algún indicio de insectos o alimañas en los alrededores. Jimin y Taehyung fueron los primeros en entrar justo detrás de la mujer, observando con ojos bien abiertos cada detalle de la casa, como si de una especie de museo se tratara.

 

   —    Aquí tenemos el recibidor, la estancia y las escaleras hacia el piso de arriba, que más adelante visitaremos. La puerta que está allí, casi enseguida, es un medio baño. – explicaba Claire conforme avanzaban, señalando cada parte de la casa. – Como verán, el espacio aquí está tan bien distribuido gracias a que, en la ampliación de esta construcción, se tomó el terreno de la propiedad de al lado una vez desalojada por el Estado. Ahora, tenemos aquí el comedor, justo al lado, la cocina…

Como era de esperarse, quienes no tardaron en distraerse de todo aquel discurso de la pelirroja fueron los dos maknaes. Taehyung miraba en todas direcciones sin poner atención realmente a lo que decía la abogada – en parte porque apenas entendía lo que ella estaba diciendo, su acento australiano volviéndolo todavía más confuso para él – como si él mismo estuviese creándose un mapa mental de la construcción, mientras que Jungkook se había rezagado un poco del resto, mirando la decoración y ‘descubriendo’ cada parte de la casa por su cuenta. Fue así que se percató de un detalle que, al parecer, los demás hubieron pasado por alto: una puertecilla de madera que se ubicaba en el espacio debajo de las escaleras, completamente sellada a la pared. Aquello llamó su atención y despertó su curiosidad.

   —    ¿Qué es… esa puerta? – se esforzó en formular la pregunta en inglés, alzando un poco su voz para que la mujer pudiese escucharlo desde la cocina.

Claire, que se encontraba mostrando a los otros seis muchachos cada compartimiento y equipo del que disponían en la cocina, explicando la distribución de todo, se detuvo en seco al escuchar la pregunta del coreano desde el pasillo. Retrocedió hacia la entrada de la cocina para asomarse y averiguar a lo que se refería, procurando con dificultad que su semblante no revelara nada más. Los demás se acercaron también para ver, curiosos.

   —    ¿Qué puerta? – inquirió ella, algo desconcertada.  
   —    Esa. – señaló el menor de los Bangtan.  
   —    ¡Oh, esa puerta! – soltó una pequeña risa forzada, como si hubiese encontrado una respuesta sumamente obvia a sus ojos, misma que hubiera ignorado antes. – Esa es la puerta del sótano. La primera construcción aquí solía tenerlo, pero… al remodelar la casa, se decidió que no sería más necesario, por lo que se descartó y se selló la puerta para evitar accidentes. Sigue ahí, por supuesto, ya que no se podía remover, pero no hay nada ahí dentro. Fue vaciado en su totalidad, así que descuiden.

Namjoon asintió y se encargó de traducirles, en resumen, lo que había explicado la mujer. Ni Yoongi ni Taehyung parecían realmente inquietos por ello, y a Jungkook y Jimin pareció bastarles la explicación. Jin y J-Hope, en cambio, permanecían un tanto escépticos al respecto, pero ninguno de los dos comentó nada y simplemente intercambiaron miradas dubitativas entre sí; seguramente tendría que ver con que eran los más miedosos de los siete.

   —    Entonces, ¿no hay nada ahí abajo? – le preguntó el líder.  
   —    No, sólo las tuberías. No hay de qué preocuparse. – insistió Claire, con una sonrisa que pretendía tranquilidad. - ¿Quieren ir a ver las habitaciones?  
   —    ¡Por supuesto! – asintió Namjoon, olvidando el tema rápidamente al igual que los otros.

Pasando un brazo alrededor de la cintura de su novio, lo atrajo un poco más así, ofreciéndole una sonrisa tranquilizadora que sirvió para distraer al castaño de sus pensamientos y vacilaciones. Aparentemente, la idea de elegir los cuartos que ocuparían en su estancia les emocionaba de sobremanera, logrando efectivamente que todos ignoraran la cuestión previa y se apresuraran a seguir con el recorrido.

   —    Andando. – animó Claire, mientras guiaba el camino escaleras arriba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teniendo consideración por los idiomas "originales" que se manejan en esta historia (el inglés como lengua oficial de Australia, y el coreano para los chicos), me he permitido distinguir cuando alguna palabra o frase es dicha en un idioma distinto al que la mayoría está hablando en ese momento - por ejemplo, marcar en 'itálicas' alguna palabra o expresión en inglés que los Bangtan utilicen mientras hablan entre ellos, entendiéndose que se comunican generalmente en coreano; o, en su defecto, cuando se ven obligados a hablar en inglés al interactuar con algún otro personaje aparte, y mencionan algo o alguien dice algo en coreano.  
> Sólo para aclararlo y que no se vuelva confuso en los próximos capítulos. :)
> 
> Espero que éste, que es el comienzo, haya sido de su agrado. ~


	2. It's all fun and games

 

El piso de arriba disponía de tres habitaciones – la recámara principal, que era la más espaciosa al contar con una cama _Queen size_ y su propio baño completo, y otro par de habitaciones con dos camas sencillas en cada una –, un balcón común al final del pasillo y otro baño completo. Namjoon les había pedido al resto que no armaran un escándalo mientras que la representante legal de la propiedad estuviera ahí. Por supuesto que aquello sólo pudo ser parcialmente cumplido, ya que fue inevitable que los Bangtan comenzaran a discutir entre ellos quién quería qué habitación, corriendo de un lado a otro para apreciar cada rincón de la planta superior.

Claire, tolerando con cierto humor el infantil comportamiento de los coreanos – más por obligación y una aparente urgencia de cederles la casa que otra cosa –, les mostró también la parte trasera de la propiedad. Fue entonces que los Bangtan quedaron anonadados, fascinándose aún más con la casa. En el patio trasero se encontraban las instalaciones de la alberca, de magnitud bastante aceptable y con el equipo de mantenimiento necesario. Tenía también sus propios camastros para disfrutar del sol a cada costado de la alberca, y una mesa de jardín con sombrilla.

Más al fondo, un pequeño cuarto de servicio donde se guardaban las herramientas de jardinería y demás productos de limpieza y mantenimiento de la casa. El área de lavandería había sido ubicada ahí mismo por cuestiones de ‘practicidad’ – tras desalojar el sótano –, contando con su propia lavadora y secadora de ropa, perfectamente funcionales – según aseguraba la pelirroja, claro. El acceso al patio trasero se limitaba a la reluciente puerta corrediza de cristal, que se ubicaba al final del pasillo que conectaba el medio baño y las escaleras.

 

 

Dejando a los otros Bangtan que apreciaran el exterior de la casa, observando fascinados la piscina y comentando planes entre ellos para divertirse juntos en ella, Namjoon y Jin siguieron a Claire al interior de la casa para recibir las indicaciones necesarias sobre el mantenimiento de la propiedad y demás. Los otros cinco chicos, igual que unos niños, se correteaban, jugueteaban y reían contentos, explorando todo a su alrededor.

    —   ¡Wow, miren esto, chicos! — exclamó Tae, que se había puesto a recorrer la línea de arbustos podados que bordeaba la barda de la propiedad. Flores vistosas y en apariencia exóticas para ellos adornaban el cerco, parecían sembradas y bien abonadas desde hacía años. Se detuvo precisamente frente a un peculiar rosal que llamó su atención. — ¡Están increíbles!

     —   ¿Qué son? ¡¿Serpientes?! — interrogó Hoseok, deteniendo automáticamente sus jugueteos con Jiminie para girarse hacia el cantante, alarmado.

     —   Nada de eso, ¡vengan a ver! — animó el otro a su vez.

Picados por la curiosidad, sus compañeros se acercaron a donde se encontraba su excéntrico amigo, ansiosos de averiguar de qué se trataba.

     —   Son rosas. — señaló Suga, apenas sorprendido.

     —   ¡Son negras! — intervino Jimin a su lado, asomándose por encima del hombro de Jungkook para verlas.

     —   ¿Son reales? — cuestionó el Golden maknae.

     —   Eso parece. — asintió Tae, aparentemente entusiasmado con su descubrimiento, acuclillado a un lado de la extraña planta. Estiró una mano para acariciar las hojas; se sentía bastante natural, como cualquier otro rosal, de no ser por la inusual coloración de su flor. — Son naturales, están plantadas en varias partes de la casa, ¡miren! — indicó con su índice a sus alrededores. 

     —   ¿Será alguna especie exótica de la región? — sugirió Hobi, con la cabeza ladeada mientras miraba las rosas con una mueca de confusión y disgusto. Por alguna razón, no le daban buena espina esas cosas…, literalmente.

     —   No lo sé, no soy geólogo.

     —   ¿No querrás decir “botánico”? — bufó Yoongi.

     —   ¡Combinan con el alma de Suga hyung! — bromeó Jungkook, haciendo reír a los otros.

     —   Definitivamente van con mi personalidad. — asintió el aludido, sonriendo.

     —   No me gustan. — dijo Hoseok, sacudiendo su cabello cobrizo al negar con la cabeza. — Lucen muy lúgubres.

     —   Yo creo que se ven geniales. Debería plantar unas así en Corea. — repuso el mayor, con una sonrisa divertida en su pálido rostro.

     —   Por lo menos, no hemos encontrado ningún cocodrilo o serpiente. — dijo el menor de los Bangtan, burlonamente, causando que el bailarín de Gwangju se asustara aún más.

Casi de un salto, Hobi se alejó de las plantas y volvió al área de cemento que bordeaba la piscina, considerándolo más seguro de ese modo. Los demás se burlaron de su reacción, riendo a carcajadas entre ellos, mientras que Jimin se apresuró a seguir a su hyung, tampoco muy contento con la idea de los animales peligrosos. 

 

 

Por otro lado, la australiana se encontraba conversando con el líder y su pareja en la estancia de la casa, explicándoles sobre los servicios básicos de los cuales disponían y mostrándoles cada una de las llaves que componían el juego a su disposición. Ambos parecían estar comprendiendo lo que la mujer les decía – un poco más el moreno que su novio, a decir verdad –, cuando escucharon un chillido que provenía del exterior de la casa.

Alarmados, lo primero que pensaron Namjoon y Jin fue que se trataba de sus compañeros, y el más alto ya se disponía a salir corriendo en dirección al patio trasero en su supuesto auxilio. Sin embargo, ni bien se hubo movido cuando la puerta de la entrada se abrió casi de golpe, al tiempo que un niño – de no más de once años – entraba disparado a la casa. Con su cabello castaño enmarañado sobre la cabeza y el rostro enrojecido por el llanto, portando un uniforme escolar con aspecto desaliñado; el infante emitía alaridos desesperados mientras se apresuraba hacia la estancia de la casa, donde se detuvo en seco al ver a ambos coreanos de pie junto a la mujer. Algo semejante al pánico cruzó su expresión, y se quedó callado de un segundo a otro, como si se hubiese quedado pasmado.

     —   ¡Samuel! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Te dije que te quedaras en el auto! — Claire le riñó de inmediato, alzando la voz de un modo que logró sobresaltar incluso al par de _Idols_ , notablemente molesta por semejante interrupción. — ¡Regresa allá ahora mismo!

     —   ¿E-Es… es su hijo? — se atrevió a cuestionar Namjoon, bastante desconcertado.

     —   Oh, no… Gracias a Dios que no lo es. — repuso rápidamente, negando con la cabeza. Trató de formular una sonrisa apenada en dirección de los dos jóvenes, pero seguía bastante sacudida por el susto previo. — Sólo es mi desobediente sobrino.

     —   ¡Ésta es mi casa! ¡No pueden quedarse aquí! ¡No pueden estar aquí! ¡Es mi casa! ¡Es la casa de _él_! ¡Váyanse! ¡Largo de aquí, todos! — gritó el niño, que parecía haber recuperado su estado alarmado.

     —   ¡Samuel, basta! Ya hemos hablado de esto. Ahora, vuelve al auto inmediatamente. — instó Claire, avanzando con pasos decididos hacia el menor, echando humo por las orejas.

El niño pareció comprender lo que sucedería, mirando con horror a su tía, para luego volver a emitir un escalofriante alarido. La mujer ni siquiera se inmutó, demasiado escandalizada por todo ese griterío, y tomó al menor del brazo con firmeza, para arrastrarlo fuera de la casa. Sam puso resistencia, prácticamente tirándose al suelo para prevenir que lo sacaran de ahí, aferrándose a todo lo que tuviese a su alcance. Por supuesto que el alboroto atrajo rápidamente la atención del resto de los Bangtan, que no habían demorado mucho más en volver al interior de la casa, confundidos y asustados por los gritos del infante.

 _—   ¿Qué sucede?_  — intervino Yoongi, apareciendo a un lado del líder.

Ni siquiera hubo necesidad de responder, todos fueron testigos del desconcertante arrebato del menor en el vestíbulo de la casa. Se quedaron estáticos, sin saber qué hacer o cómo reaccionar ante ello. Jimin, Hoseok y Jin, desde luego, parecían ser los más impresionados.

     —   ¡Tienen que irse! ¡Deben salir de aquí! ¡ _Él_ los matará! ¡Los matará a todos ustedes y se los comerá vivos! ¡Todos morirán! ¡Váyanse! ¡Váyanse! ¡Váyanse! — chillaba Sam, entre pataleos y forcejeos con la mujer. Su mirada acuosa, llena de lágrimas e insomnio, se enfocó directamente en los ojos del mayor de los siete por un instante. — ¡Van a morir!

Un inquietante escalofrío recorrió la columna de Jin, helándolo en su sitio. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, presa del pánico, y su rostro había palidecido por completo. Todos a su alrededor se encontraban casi tan confundidos como él; Jimin se había asido impetuosamente al brazo de Hobi, a su lado, totalmente _shockeado_. Ninguno de los dos maknaes comprendía lo que estaba pasando.

     —   ¡Samuel, es suficiente!

Aprovechando su pequeño momento de vacilación, Claire tiró más fuerte del brazo del niño y lo sacó finalmente de la casa. Samuel no puso más resistencia, y se dejó arrastrar de vuelta al vehículo de la abogada, que había sido aparcado a la vuelta de la cuadra – para evitar, precisamente, que él estuviese cerca de la casa. El septeto, por su parte, simplemente se quedó ahí, mirando con semblantes impactados y mandíbulas desencajadas, sin ser capaces de mover un solo músculo o emitir el menor sonido.

     —   ¿Qué demonios fue todo eso? — soltó Suga, saliendo de su estupor.

     —   ¿Quién era el niño? — fue la pregunta de Tae, que parecía ajeno a la gravedad del asunto.

     —   No tengo idea. — era lo más que atinó a decir Namjoon, todavía bastante impresionado. Se giró entonces a mirar a su novio, que se había quedado como hipnotizado, mirando con horror hacia la entrada de la casa por donde habían desaparecido previamente la pelirroja y el niño. — Jin, ¿te encuentras bien? — le habló con suavidad, y tomó su mano delicadamente en la suya simplemente para hacerle saber que seguía a su lado.

Jin temblaba ligeramente, y su piel se sentía helada. No respondió al contrario, pero se volvió hacia él con vívida consternación en sus ojos. Asintió ligeramente, aunque Namjoon mismo podía notar la vacilación de su acto.  
No tuvo oportunidad de decir nada más, o de reconfortarlo de algún modo, pues la representante de la propiedad ya se encontraba de vuelta después de algunos minutos. Se veía bastante agitada. Volvió a donde se encontraban los coreanos, y alisó nuevamente sus ropas antes de disponerse a hablar, con un nervioso carraspeo.

     —   Lo lamento muchísimo, de verdad. Siento mucho que hayan tenido que presenciar eso. Estoy tan apenada. — se apresuró a disculparse, con sus blancas mejillas ahora teñidas de carmín y sus ojos inundados de lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. — Esto ha sido realmente difícil para mí; Samuel vive con nosotros desde hace un par de años, después de que su madre fuera internada en un hospital psiquiátrico. Sufrió un gran trauma, y todo empeoró desde que re-modelamos la casa. Está yendo a terapia, pero en ocasiones, tiene arranques como éste. Por favor, no hagan caso a lo que dijo, no era su intención. Estaba delirando, no ha tomado sus medicamentos todavía y…, tiende a entrar en crisis entonces. Por favor, disculpen todo el escándalo. — para cuando terminó de despotricar todo aquello, se pasó una mano por la mejilla para limpiar las lágrimas habían conseguido escapársele en el proceso. La mujer realmente lucía devastada.

     —   No se preocupe… Nosotros entendemos, lo sentimos. — intervino Namjoon en tono consolador, mirando con cierta empatía a la mujer.

     —   ¿Él… está bien? — se atrevió a preguntar un atemorizado Jimin, desde su sitio.

     —   Lo estará, descuiden. Y gracias. Lo que necesita esta casa es un poco de esa alegría juvenil que ustedes tienen; en verdad espero que disfruten su estadía aquí. — animó Claire, componiendo nuevamente una sonrisa que pretendía reafirmarlos en cuanto a su decisión y distraerlos un poco del incidente.

     —   Gracias. Seguro que lo haremos. — asintió el rapero, devolviendo la sonrisa lo mejor que pudo.

 

 

Una vez que la pelirroja y el niño se hubieron marchado, tras dejar al líder del grupo una copia de las llaves de la casa, el momento decisivo para el septeto finalmente llegó. Todos seguían conmocionados por la extraña escena de hacía algunos minutos, permaneciendo envueltos mayormente en un incómodo silencio. Aquello había sido sumamente extraño para todos, algo que jamás habían atestiguado en su vida, y se encontraban un tanto conflictuados ahora sobre cómo cambiar sutilmente de tema y continuar.

     —   Eso fue… raro. — musitó Jungkook torpemente, atreviéndose a tomar la palabra, esbozando un ligero mohín.

     —   ¡Y que lo digas! Yo estaba muy asustado. — confesó Hoseok a su vez, sacudiendo la cabeza y dibujando una sonrisa apenada en su rostro.

     —   Tú siempre estás asustado. – bromeó Yoongi, lo que milagrosamente consiguió sacar una carcajada de la mayoría de los miembros, incluido el aludido.

     —   Aigo…, no me diga que usted no se sorprendió también, hyung. — reprochó él, con humor.

Jimin permanecía colgado al brazo del rapero de Gwangju, advirtió Suga con una disimulada mirada hacia ambos, y algo dentro de sí se removió ante ello. No dudó en acercarse discretamente hacia ellos, para posar su palma sobre la espalda del menor en un gesto que él suponía le reconfortaría de algún modo. Tampoco iba a reparar en lo sutilmente posesivo que podría parecer su acto, pues se decía a sí mismo que sólo trataba de portarse como un hyung para el pequeño bailarín. Lo que, aparentemente, surtió el efecto esperado, pues la mirada del dulce chico se posó sobre él, sonriendo suavemente. A Hoseok no pareció importarle en lo más mínimo, probablemente ni siquiera lo notó, y los demás ya estaban envueltos en un nuevo parloteo y bromas entre sí.

A pesar de que la adusta tensión en el ambiente parecía haber cedido un poco, el semblante del mayor de los siete seguía mostrándose turbado y un tanto ausente a su conversación. Por supuesto que este detalle no pasó inadvertido por el líder, quien aprovechó la privacidad de la que ahora disponían para rodear con sus brazos al contrario por un costado, atrayéndolo inmediatamente a su cuerpo de modo protector. Acariciando con gentileza su brazo con una mano, y manteniendo la mirada fija en el rostro de su hyung, Namjoon le habló en un murmullo.

     —   Jin, ¿estás seguro de que todo está bien? ¿Te sientes bien?

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Jin, grandes y vidriosos, y Namjoon pudo ver que tragaba saliva con dificultad.

     —   Sí… — asintió de manera apenas perceptible, y tuvo que carraspear un poco para aclarar su voz, que había sonado un tanto enmudecida por la impresión previa. Este gesto captó la atención del resto, que había guardado silencio para escuchar lo que decía el mayor. — Es sólo que… nunca había visto a un niño tan asustado antes. ¿Tú crees que él va a estar bien?

Aquellas palabras conmovieron el corazón de Namjoon. Claro que sería Jin quien se preocuparía por los demás, incluso si se trataba de un desconocido; y el hecho de que pareciera genuinamente consternado por el bienestar de ese pobre niño, aún por sobre el susto que la situación pudo haberles causado, tan sólo le recordaba al moreno una de las tantas razones por las cuales estaba tan profundamente enamorado de él.

     —   Por supuesto, amor. — le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Colocó una mano dulcemente sobre la mejilla ajena, acariciando con su pulgar la tersa piel. — Estoy seguro de que él estará bien, no te preocupes más, ¿sí?

Tan pronto percibió el pequeño asentimiento del cantante, Namjoon se inclinó hacia él para conectar sus labios con los contrarios, besando con ternura y adoración la boca de su hyung que tanto lo enloquecía. Naturalmente, Jin correspondió el beso al instante, sintiéndose de pronto mucho más seguro en los brazos de su novio. Tal pareciera que parte de la tensión instalada en sus hombros se había esfumado, efectivamente.

 

     —   ¿No tienen ya un cuarto para hacer eso? — fue el comentario sardónico de Yoongi lo que los sacó de su pequeño momento, una vez más.

Las risitas burlonas de Hobi y Jungkook acompañaron el ruedo de ojos del moreno, quien se separó de mala gana de su pareja para poder lanzar una mirada fulminante a su bromista hyung. Las mejillas de Jin, por su parte, se habían pintado de un suave tono rosado en reacción.

     —   ¡Hyung, déjelos ser! — intervino Jimin en defensa de los otros dos, sonriendo con diversión y propinando un pequeño golpe al hombro del rapero de Daegu.

     —   Gracias, Jiminie. — dijo el líder.

     —   Hablando de habitaciones… ¡Pido la que está más cerca del balcón! — declaró el maknae, antes de tomar sus pertenencias (que habían sido abandonadas en el recibidor) y echarse a correr escaleras arriba.

     —   ¡Hey, no es justo! ¡Yo quería esa habitación! — reclamó Taehyung, quien ya se apresuraba a ir detrás de su compañero, acarreando sus maletas consigo.

     —   ¡Nosotros apartamos la que está del otro lado! ¡Vamos, Jiminie! — Hoseok gritó, para salir corriendo en busca de sus cosas y seguir los pasos de los dos menores, prácticamente arrastrando del brazo al mencionado cantante.

     —   ¡Alto ahí, mocosos insolentes! ¡Hyung debe escoger primero por derecho natural! — recriminó Suga, pisándole los talones al último par.

     —   ¡La habitación principal es nuestra, ni se les ocurra tocarla! — llamó RM, entre risas, notablemente entretenido por el comportamiento de sus compañeros. Sacudió la cabeza y tomó la mano de su novio, dedicándole una amplia sonrisa. — Vamos, antes de que nos ganen.

     —   Habla por ti mismo, yo voy a apartar mi lado de la habitación. — repuso el mayor con una mirada traviesa, antes de soltarse del agarre del contrario y adelantarse escaleras arriba, dejando atrás a un sorprendido y bastante divertido Namjoon. Sus típicas carcajadas de “limpia-vidrios” podían escucharse durante todo el transcurso, y el moreno no tardó más que unas fracciones de segundo en seguirlo, recogiendo rápidamente su equipaje para subir también.

 

 

Así fue como el mal rato se desvaneció y fue fácilmente ignorado por los Bangtan, al menos de momento. Entre risas, gritos y quejidos, los chicos se empujaban los unos a los otros para poder entrar a las respectivas habitaciones. Teniendo en cuenta que la recámara “matrimonial” iba a ser automáticamente designada al líder del grupo y su atractivo novio, las cifras restaban a cuatro camas individuales para cinco chicos. Ninguno sería bueno en matemáticas, quizás, pero era evidente que alguno de ellos se vería obligado a compartir con otro de sus compañeros, resultando en un cuarto con dos personas y el otro con tres.

     —   ¡¿Y por qué he de compartir cuarto con Hobi, también?! — alegaba el “ _bad boy”_ del grupo.

     —   Porque usted fue el que le contó todas esas historias de serpientes y animales peligrosos para asustarlo. Así que usted se hará cargo de los miedosos. — Jungkook le sacó la lengua desde el umbral de la puerta, antes de correr a refugiarse a su propia habitación, que compartiría con Taehyung luego de una elaborada elección a través de un juego de “Piedra, papel o tijeras”.

     —   ¡Vuelve a llamarme miedoso, Jeon Jungkook, y voy a patearte! — amenazó un mochi ofendido, alzando su voz lo suficiente para ser escuchado al otro lado del pasillo.

     —   No voy a compartir mi cama. Ustedes dos se las arreglarán como puedan, pero mi cama es sólo mía. — sentenció el mayor de los tres, con completa seriedad en su semblante.

     —   Al cabo que ni quería. Yo voy a dormir con Jiminie, él sí me aprecia. — se defendió el otro bailarín, que ya se había instalado en la cama contraria, extendiendo sus brazos bien abiertos en dirección al menor. Éste rio entre dientes, y se apresuró a reunirse con su compañero, prácticamente saltando al colchón a su lado y envolviendo a su hyung en un efusivo abrazo.

Yoongi se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco ante su escena, soltando un pequeño bufido, para luego echarse sobre su propia cama en el lado opuesto de la habitación. Había dejado sus pertenencias a los pies de ésta, simplemente, demasiado perezoso como para comenzar a desempacar tal y como hacían los otros dos. Cerró los ojos, todavía cansado por el viaje, y se dispuso a tomar una breve siesta en lo que todos se instalaban en sus respectivas habitaciones.

Namjoon les había dicho que, tan pronto terminaran de empacar, los llevaría a dar una vuelta por la ciudad para conocer, y tal vez irían a cenar todos juntos a algún restaurante al final del día. Ya presentían que serían unas vacaciones extraordinarias para los siete, definitivamente inolvidables.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo fue más corto, lo sé; no quería saturarlo con tanta acción que se llevó a cabo ahí. Espero que el siguiente lo compense (tanto en ritmo como en longitud).
> 
> ¡Gracias por sus lecturas! :)


End file.
